Within the framework of an epidemiological of a large number of suicide attempters and fatal suicides in Denver, Colorado, the focus of this research is to arrive at a typological description of suicidal behavior. The approach systematically integrates both ecological and individual differences data in a coherent psychosocial framework. The set of statistical techniques known as cluster analysis is being used to reveal the types of census tracts and the types of suicidal persons which are sought. Thus far, seven types of census tracts have been identified, based on their profiles on four empirically derived census tract characteristics. A sample of approximately 1,000 suicide attempters is being collected, and further analyses will reveal a psychosocial typology of suicidal behavior.